ASP
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: Albus Severus Potter. Named after two headmasters, two great men. What was it like to be him? To know him? To love him? How he lived and who he was. Who he loved and who he hated. His life before, during, and long long after Hogwarts. This was him, this was who he was. Drabbles about Albus Severus Potter.
1. Train Sets

_**NOT MY STORY! I DO NOT OWN HP OR ANY FAMILIAR CHARACTERS! ANYTHING YOU DO NOT REGOCGNISE is MINE AND YOU MUST ASK FOR PERMISSION BEFORE USING. **_

….

"It's done."

"Yes. And it's a very lovely train set. "

"Should I get Mummy?"

"Yes, she'd love to see this, Al."

"Okay" He got up, running into the next room.

Harry looked down at the completed train set. That's when he noticed an extra piece, a railroad track, just sitting in the box. But there were no spots left to hook it in.

"Come see, Mummy!" he heard his six year old say from the kitchen.

Harry grabbed the last piece of track, putting it up on a shelf. If something happened to the track that they'd need it, Harry had the extra piece. But for now, Albus didn't need to know about the extra track. All that mattered was what was finished in front of them.

….

_**In my mind, Albus Severus was always OCD. He would freak over that extra piece. (Wel...so would **__**I **__**but that's not important.)**_

_**Also, let me just explain that this is NOT going to be a regular thing. I will not have a regular posting schedule, but rather a hodgepodge of chapters. I might post 5 things in one day and then go another 2 weeks without anything. Just wanted to warn you, so you know what you're getting into. **_


	2. Joy

Albus smiled at his boyfriend, who sat across the room. They had been together for about seven months now and neither could be any happier. Yes, of course, the sex was nice and the fact that Scorpius was very cute. But there was something more. A happiness. A _joy_, if you wanted to call it that. They were happy in a world that didn't accept them. Joyful where the community turned their faces away. Sure, it was sad when people called them names, but as long as Albus had Scorpius, he knew what true joy was.

….

_**One of my OTPs for HP (along with Jily) And yes, these will ALL be drabbles, so nothing more than, say, 500 words. **_


	3. Not His Father

He looked like his father.

He wanted to grow up to be his father.

But he _wasn't _his father.

His job was to make his own story, his own mistakes. Create his _own _path.

He was Albus Severus Potter. His boyfriend was Scorpius Malfoy. He was a Gryffindor through and through. He couldn't fly-well, he could, but flying scared him-but he didn't know one person better than him at gobstones.

He _hated _lemon drops, they were too sour. His favorite candy was licorice wands.

His best friends were his cousin Rose and Scorpius, both Ravenclaws. But he had others friends, in Gryffindor. Just, not _best friends. _

He and James used to sneak out at night to party. They were reckless and impatient. They were brave and very, _very _stupid. They were human. He was human.

So, why was it that he was so afraid to tell Scorpius how he felt?

…..

_**Like I said, this is going to be updated irregularly. And, I love Albie. **_


	4. Gay, Straight, or Otherwise

Albus moved closer to Rose, looking at the letter in her lap.

"Listen, Rosie, he's a complete git, you know. There will always be tomorrow, right?"

Rose shook her head, wiping at her tears. "That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"I...I like girls, Al."

"So? I'm bisexual and no one comments."

"Yes, but you're the son of Harry Potter and I'm...it's just different. I mean, I like this one girl, but I can't tell her that. What will people think? What will they say?"

"Have hope, Rose. I'm sure you'll find someone, just as I'm sure no one will mind if you're gay, straight, or otherwise. Just be you."

"Thanks, Al."

…..

_**Yes, Rosie is my little gay. And Albus is bisexual. Just shaking it up for the next generation. Ta. Enjoy. Sorry for the weird font, computer is being STUPID right now. **_


	5. A Drawing

"Hey!" Albus yelled, lunging after his older brother. James had grabbed one of Albus' drawings-and, while Albus was admittedly not very good artist, this was a better one of his works-and was now looking at it.

"What's this, Al?"

"None of your business!"

"Is this...is this _Malfoy_? Did you seriously draw Scorpius Malfoy? God, talk about wasting paper."

"Shut it, Scorp is my friend. Besides, if anything is a waste of paper, it's a drawing of you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, now get out of my room."

"Whatever you say, little brother." said James, crumpling up the paper and throwing it into the trashca. "Ten points to Gryffindor." he said, smirking and shutting the door behind him.

Glowering, Albus retrieved the photo, uncrumpling it. There was a huge wrinkle right over Scorpius' face that most likely couldn't be fixed. And he had been going to give that to Scorp for Christmas, too.

James ruined _everything. _


	6. If I Fall

_**I don't own the movie 'Titanic'. Glad I don't, too, because I would have just had Rose kick Jack and what's-his-face offboard. **_

….

"Would you catch me if I fall?" asked Albus, flopping on the couch so that his feet were in the air and his head rested on the end. He placed his hands on his stomach, looking up at at Jenna.

"What?"

"Would. You. Catch. Me. If. I. Fall?" Albus repeated very slowly.

"I heard what you said, Albie, I'm just...confused. Where did this come from?"

"I dunno. Probably because you made me watch that sappy movie about the superhero the other day."

"It was _not _dumb movie, it was very good! Even better than the 'Titanic', even. And _that _was a brilliant movie."

"Was not."

"It was too!"

"It was boring and put me to sleep."

"You're just not very romantic."

"_You're_ avoiding the question."

"Which one?"

"Would you catch me if I were to fall off of some high building or mountain or something of that nature?"

"Sure. And I'll even buy you ice cream, later."

"Can we get ice cream _now_?"

"I doubt Scorp will appreciate it if I return him to you smelling like mints and peanut butter ice cream."

"Yes, because returning me smelling like sex is any better?"

"Hey! That was _one _time, and you were teasing me."

"How?"

"You were eating cherries. You eat cherries very..."

"I think _sexily _is the appropiate word here,"

"Mhmm." said Jenna, kissing him on the lips.

"So...ice cream?"

"Later." she said, kissing him again.

"Right, later." he replied, wrapping his hands around her waist.

….

_**Like I said, Al is bi. And Scorp is fine with sharing his boyfriend with Albus' OC girlfriend, Jenna Brownnut-Coskty. She is...probably going to show up later. (sheepish grin) **_


	7. Rebellion

Albus was, as most children are wont to do, going through a rebellious stage. He was fifteen.

It started when an aged auntie of Ginny had peered at Albus at the annual Weasley family reunion and immediately pronounced that "Harry Potter looks a lot younger than I imagined he would be."

"I'm _not _Harry, I'm Albus!" Al proclaimed, stomping off. Ginny looked on after her son, frowning. A lot of people, especially of late, had been mixing Albus up with his father, as they both looked very similar. The only difference was that Albus looked about fifteen years younger and didn't have Harry's scars. But, from a distance, it was hard to tell.

A few weeks later, Albus came down with gold hair.

Lily choked on her cereal, James stared open-mouth, Harry burst out laughing, and Ginny screamed.

"What did you do? Your hair, what's he done to his hair? Harry, what's he done to his hair?"

"I dyed it, Mum. I'm tired of people calling me 'Harry'. They won't mix us up anymore."

"But...but..._your hair_." Ginny sighed, shaking her head.

"Maybe, when the dye wears off, we'll get you some contacts, instead, yeah?" said Harry, still laughing. "A lot less heart attack-inducing. It'll serve the same purpose, though."

"Alright, Dad."

….

_**I hate being compared to my mom. I get the feeling Albus would probably go through a stage like this, as well. **_


	8. Homework

"Please pass your homework to Mr. Harpenshorft." said Professor Keeane. They were in Transfiguration class, only two weeks into the new semester. Albus-a Fifth year-had made a promise to himself to get his homework done on time this year.

"_You'll never finish all that." said his older cousin, Fred. He and James were leaning over either side of Albus, talking and distracting him. _

"_I need to. It's due tomorrow."_

"_Wouldn't you rather just play Exploding Snap with us?" asked James. _

"_Please stop distracting me. I need to finish this tonight."_

"_Winner gets ten galleons."_

It was ten galleons. He was short of money and the first Hogsmeade weekend was coming up. You can see where this led.

"Where's your homework, Mr. Potter?" asked Keeane, spreading his hands as if to say _'you did do it, right?' _

"Um...well...I sort of...er,...didn't do it?"

"Are you asking me or telling me, Mr. Potter?"

"Telling?...Telling, sir."

"You will stay after class then, Mr. Potter. Now, Mr. Harpenshorft, can you please remind us how to-"

….

_**There's always that one kid...with that one name...in that one class...that has homework. **_


	9. Santa

It was Christmas at the Potter house. Okay, technically, it was Christmas Eve, but all four of the kids had gone to sleep and the lights were out. Harry's job-"You're the father. It's what fathers do."-was to stack up all the gifts under the tree, as 'Santa'. After that, he was going to sleep and not waking up until noon, if he could help it.

"Hello?" asked a very small, very quiet voice. SantaHarry turned-thankful he was in costume-and saw his younger son, Albus. Albus gave SantaHarry a tired look, rubbing at his eyes.

"Who're you?"

"I'm, uh, Santa!"

"Santa?"

"Yes. And, I believe it's your bedtime, Albus Severus. I can't drop off your presents unless you're in bed."

"You know my name?"

"I know everyones name." said SantaHarry.

"Oh. Right. G'night, Santa." said Albus, turning and heading back up the stairs to his bedroom. "Have fun delivering presents. Next year-" he had now reached the balcony and was leaning over it, looking down at SantaHarry. "-next year, you shouldn't give my brother any presents. He's not very nice to me."

SantaHarry chuckled quietly and Albus walked off.

….

"And I saw Santa! He was putting presents under the tree and he knew my name and everything, Mummy!" said Albus the next morning over pancakes. The presents were waiting dutifully for the four children to finish their breakfast. (It was a Potter Christmas rule; breakfast first, then presents.)

Teddy rolled his eyes behind Albus' back and mouthed the words 'There is no Santa' but Harry and Ginny smiled.

"Well, there you go, Al. I guess you were good enough for Santa this year, after all."

"Or, maybe I was!" said Lily, who was four. "James wasn't, though. James is bad. James is bad, bad, bad."

"Yeah, he's on the naughty list."

"I am not!" cried James, upsetting the syrup.

"I'm sure you aren't, James," Ginny consoled him. Harry grabbed some paper towels and began cleaning up the sticky mess. "That wasn't very nice, Albus."

"Sorry."

"I still say Santa isn't-"

"Teddy!" said Harry and Ginny at the same time.

….

_**In this, Lily is about four, Al is six, James is seven, and Teddy is fourteen. So...about how old I see them to be right now. **_

_**Just so you know, Santa IS real. His REAl name is 'Your Dad's name here'. :) Merry Christmas, y'all. **_


	10. Heights

_**I realise I really ought to be setting you up for long waits (still haven't updated Ultimum in months...bad Lana) but I just love this boy! Love, love, love him so much, much, much!**_

_**Ahem...sorry...**_

….

"You'll just want to scoot forward a tad." instructed Uncle George, waving his hand at Albus.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm fine where I am."Albus' voice shook, as he clung to the broom, waiting for his eventual death.

"You'll never be able to fly fast that way, Al."

"I-I know, Uncle George. I'm good with going slow."

George gave his nephew an odd look. "You okay? You've gone pale."

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm fine..perfect, even. This is fun."

"You don't look like you're having fun, Albus. Do you want to touch down now? We can try again later, this is good enough for now."

"Um, no. We can stay up here a little longer, if that's okay with you."

"Albus?"

"Yeah, Uncle George?"

"Are you stuck?"

"Yeah, Uncle George. I am."

"Alright, Al, just give me a second. I'll get the broom down for you."

"Okay."

They were both silent for a minute as George grabbed the end of Albus' broom and began bringing him down. They were almost forty feet up in the air.

"Hey, Albus?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice job today." George smiled at Albus, who shook his head.

"I suck at this. I mean, look at everyone in our family! Everyone's so _great _at flying and Quidditch and I'm too scared to even get down! I'm such a baby."

"No you're not, Albus. It's fine to be afraid of heights. You know, _I _used to be afraid of heights."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The only reason I even joined the team was because Fred was on it. I hated Quidditch myself. But, I'm not afraid of heights anymore, because I got over being afraid."

"Oh. Wow."

They touched the ground and Albus hopped off, looking relieved.

"Well...maybe I'll try again tomorrow. Is that okay, Uncle George?"

"Perfectly fine, little man."

The boy nodded and ran inside.

"You weren't ever afraid of heights or flying." said George's little sister, Ginny. She was also Albus' mum.

"I know. But Al doesn't need to know that, now does he?"

….

_**Anyone else afraid of heights? No, just me? **_

_**Well, if you are, feel free to join my new club, the 'I am scared to crap of being up high'. **_


	11. Hannukah

"They're only just thirty galleons." said Jenna, smiling down at the puppies. They barked up at her, flashing bright colours and changing every few seconds. Green, yellow, pink, neon. It hurt Albus' eyes just to watch.

"That's still quite a bit of money. I'm not sure either one of us are ready for a puppy anyway." Albus replied, as one of the dogs turned purple. "Besides, if I wanted a colour-changing pet, I'd put a leash on Teddy."

"But they're so cute! Scorp would love one!"

"Jen." Albus whined.

"Please, baby? Please, please, please? For Christmas?"

"Fine, for Christmas."

"And we shall name it Hannukah."

"We will not."

"Please?"

"I'm not Jewish, Jen. _You're _not Jewish. I am _not _naming a dog we're getting for Christmas, 'Hannukah'! That's ridiculous."

"Can we name it Bunny?"

"I'd rather call it Hannukah."

….

_**Jen's kind of crazy. **_


	12. Grandparents

_**Because it's never too late to be morbidly adorable. **_

….

Harry opened the kissing gate, leading Albus inside. The boy, just under five feet tall, was practically Harry's smaller dopplerganger. It was his eleventh birthday and this was his first encounter with his grandparents.

It-the graveyard, that is-was quiet. Albus shivered, although it was a warm day in late May. He, just from stepping inside, could tell this was a very _serious _place. Harry wrapped his arm through Albus' leading through the graveyard, occasionally pointing out vaguely familiar names. _Abbott, Prewett, Peverell, Bones. _

And then, one stone headstone, reading:

_James Potter: March 27th, 1960-October 31st, 1981_

_Lily Evans Potter: January 30th, 1960-October 31st, 1981_

_The Last Enemy that will be destroyed is Death. _

Albus repeated the phrase in his head a few times, puzzled. "What does that mean, the last enemy?"

Harry only smiled, as if he knew a pleasant, delicious secret. "Maybe another day, Al."

There was another marker, smaller than the first, just a few feet away.

_Sirius Black: November 19th, 1959-June 18th, 1996 _

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. _

"That's my godfather," said Harry, giving Albus a sad smile. "I only knew him for two years, did you know? But he was the closest thing I had to a dad."

Albus snuggled up against his father. "I'm glad I have you, Dad."

"I'm glad I have you, too, Albus."

….

_**Happy birthday, son, let's go visit your grandparents grave! Yeah...good job, Harry. **_

_**Also, thank you mabajama for favoriting and reviewing, and thank you cc4s for reviewing. **_

_**If anyone has any special Al-related requests, just ask. **_


	13. Godparent

_**Gah. Siriusly, I need to stop doing this. You guys are going to start thinking I have no life (I don't) but more importantly, that I update on a regular basis (which I DEFINITELY don't do.) Ideas, why are there so many of you?**_

….

"What are you doing?" asked Albus, leaning over Teddy's shoulder. The boy was looking at a photgraph of a man and a woman, smiling at the camera. The man had sandy brown hair and scholarly-there was really no other way of explaining it-brown eyes. The woman had pink hair and blue eyes.

"Who're they, Teddy?"

"They're my mum and dad." said Teddy, putting the photo back in its pocket in the scrapbook.

"I thought Mummy and Daddy were your mum and dad."

"No, they're my _godparents_."

"What're godparents?"

"They're like parents...but not. Like, I don't live with Harry, but I follow all the rules he gives me, like he was a parent."

"Oh. So, where is your mum and dad?"

"I dunno. Heaven, I think."

"Why're they in Heaven?"

"Well...they're dead. They've been dead a while, long before were you've even been born."

"That's not possible."

"I've been alive longer than you've been alive."

"Oh yeah."

Teddy nodded and got up.

"Hey, daddy?" Albus called into the kitchen. "I'm gonna be a godfather to Teddy. That way he does what I say."

….

_**Albus is about three or four here, Teddy around eleven or twelve. **_


	14. Malfoy

"Aren't you excited?" Rose Weasley half-asked, half-demanded of her younger cousin, Albus. The boy barely glanced up from his book to give a noncommital shrug.

"I dunno...I mean, maybe it's not as nice as everyone makes it out to be. Maybe it's just a school. I wouldn't want to be disappointed."

"Just a school? _Just a school_? Albus, it's a school for _magic_! That alone makes it much more than _just a school_. Think of all the things we're going to learn, all the spells and the knowledge we'll gain. I bet they have a wonderful library just _full _of information."

"I bet they have toilets for James and the other prats to stuff us in." muttered Albus darkly.

"Oh, don't be so glum. Get excited, this will be our only _first _train ride to Hogwarts."

"Excuse me," said a quiet voice from the hallway. It was a small, blonde boy with grey eyes. He gave them both a somewhat nervous glance. "Everywhere else is full. Mind if I sit here?"

"No, go ahead." said Rose, waving her hands at the empty seat. "I was merely trying to convince my cousin that going to Hogwarts is the best thing ever."

"For you, maybe." said the boy.

"Oh, Merlin, not another one!" Rose groaned. "What's wrong with Hogwarts?"

"Nothing, of course. Not unless you're a Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Albus repeated, remembering the family Uncle Ron had pointed out on the platform. _Ah, there's little Scorpius. _"As in, Scorpius Malfoy?"

"You know of me, then?" Scorpius didn't sound pleased.

"It doesn't matter who he is, Al." Rose snapped, glaring at her cousin. She turned around and smiled sweetly at Scorpius. "I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin, Albus Potter."

"Well, no wonder he doesn't like me."

"Never said I didn't like you, _Malfoy_." grunted Albus.

"Saying you do?"

"I'm just saying...it's a little odd that you're not with your Slytherin buddies already, _Malfoy_."

"Maybe I don't intend on being in Slytherin, _Potter_."

"Will you two knock it off?"

"Alright," said Albus, grinning slightly. "I was only joking with him, anyway. You don't look like much of a Slytherin, anyway, Scorpius."

"Neither do you."

….

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

"_Ravenclaw!_"

"Good job," Rose mouthed up at him.

….

"Potter, Albus!"

"_Gryffindor!_"

"Dammit." Scorpius muttered under his breath.

….

"Weasley, Rose!"

"_Ravenclaw!_"

"See you guys," Albus said, waving at them from the Gryffindor table.

….

They were the best of friends.


	15. Drip

He is cold. He is cold and dripping wet. His clothes hang, loose and damp, off his shoulders. Outside, it continues to rain. His umbrella, a faded butter yellow colour, sits by the door as he shivers. Towels. Where are the towels? He glances in the bathroom, but there are no towels. He recalls having dropped his laundry off at a friends' who had a working washer-his had broke a few weeks back and he hadn't had the time to fix it. He watches the water pooling around his feet. Drip, drip. Water rolling down his neck, making him cold. He shakes his head, eyes closed, hearing the water. Outside, in the falling rain, is a freshly dug mound. In the earth is a box. Inside the earth is a gun, meant for him. For when he was ready. Drip. Drip

….

_**Sorry it was so morbid. Rain always reminds me of sadness & death, even though I love the rain. It just seems like...I dunno...like angels are crying or something. Weeping angels are creepy stuff, though. **_


	16. Both Teams

Albus put his scarf on, hesitated, then took it back off. A few seconds later, he moved to put it on, but froze. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to go out wearing it.

The scarf was red and gold, a present from one of his aunts. (Most likely Aunt Audrey.) Most, if not all, of his cousins had various scarfs of their house colours. This shouldn't be a problem, wearing his scarf to the Quidditch game.

Except this one was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw and Scorpius was on the Ravenclaw team. His brother, Fred and Tomas-his dormmate- were all on the Gryffindor team. He wasn't sure which scarf to wear, which team to support.

Instead, he sat on his bed and wondered what to do.

"Hey, Al, the game's about to start," said Luke, another boy from his dorm. "You coming down?"

"Uh, sure. Just give me a second." Albus hesitated for a second, then grabbed the scarf and a jumper that was blue, with a bronze strip around the cuffs.

He could support both teams, couldn't he?


	17. Divided, United

_**Written for the 'Forbidden Relationship Competition' by AlwaysPadfoot, using the pairing Albus/Scorpius, Group B 'The House Boundary Divide' **(Your pairing is directly seperated by houses) _

….

He was in Gryffindor; Scorpius was in Ravenclaw. Maybe, just maybe, it might have not been such a big deal, to some people. But Albus felt so far away from him every day, his heart hurting. He did not see Scorpius every night before bed, nor did he wake up to see his beautiful face.

They didn't even wear the same robes, or support the same team. During Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor matches, they had to avoid each other, to keep from arguing. And he could not sit with his love during meals; everyone was to remain with their own house.

But on weekends, it did not matter that he was in Gryffindor and Scorpius was not. What mattered was that they were in love, that they had each other.

"Say you love me," he whispered in Scorpius' ear, the heat of themselves making him sweat. "Say you love me more than anyone else."

"I love you," Scorpius said. "I only love you, there's no one else, there can _be _no one else. You are mine, forever and ever."

"And you mine." Albus said.

He was in Gryffindor, Scorpius was in Ravenclaw. By house divided, in love united.


	18. Hopeless, Foolish Romantic

Albus did not, under any uncertain terms, approve of his younger sister and his favorite cousin dating. Not only the problem of them being related and both girls. Oh no, he could _get _around that weird little fact. What really got under his skin was the fact that Lily, his sister, seemed to be toying with Rose's feelings.

Now, deep down, Albus was a rather foolish romantic. He believed that, somewhere in the world, everyone had someone that they would find one day and fall in love with. And that was why it bothered him that Lily was dating Rosie, making love to her and making Rosie _in _love with her. Lily had not intentions of marrying Rosie or really anything more than a temporary fling before she found someone she liked.

Albus so desperately wanted to tell Rose that her relationship would never last. That Lily did not love her in the same way that Rose loved Lily. He wanted to mention the boy that Lily was now interested in. He wanted to tell Rose about how the Hufflepuff prefect Michelle was interested in Rosie, and would treat her loads better than Lily. But Albus did not say any of this.

Instead, he comforted Rose when she came to him one night, her nose runny and her cheeks ruddy as she sobbed into his shoulder. He scolded Lily for being so cruel. He felt guilty and sick, knowing he could have prevented all of this.

Albus was a romantic, and a quite foolish one, in some aspects. Because, just for a little while, he allowed himself to think that maybe Lily _did _love Rose as more than a cousin and a quick fling. He wanted so desperately for Rose to find her true love, because she deserved a nice girl to settle down with.

Rose deserved true love, the way Albus had and their parents and grandparents had. But instead, she got into a foolish relationship that had been deep passionate love for one and a brief experiment for the other. Because Lily was straight, and Rose was just a rebellious experiment for a year. And now, they were nothing. Rose had a broken heart and Albus had a guilty conscience.

"Hey, Rosie. I know this is a little soon, but I wanted you to meet Michelle. She's a year above us in Hufflepuff."

"Hi," said Michelle shyly, smiling. "I've always thought you were cute, Rose Weasley."

So, maybe Albus was also a bit of a matchmaker, as well.


	19. Screw You

Screw you,

He thinks to himself. Every time he sees her, he can't help but think that himself. She angers him. She drives him mad and then she acts like nothing ever happens.

Screw you.

His hands are balled into fists and he wants to smash something so badly. He wants to throw things and watch them shatter into pieces.

Screw you.

What did she know? What was she to him besides just a girl? A stranger, just his neighbor.

Screw you.

He hates her. Hates her. She steals his bins and hides his newspapers, all the whole pretending to be innocent.

Screw you.

He can hear the names. The taunts, the calls of horrible, awful names. He wants to flee. He wants to slap her. She didn't know anything about him. She didn't know who he was, anything more than a name. Nothing.

Screw you.

He tosses his violin out the window, watching it fall four floors to the ground. A decent violin, a birthday present from when he was ten. He can buy a new one.

Screw you.

"Yours, I presume?" She asks, holding up the remains of his chair. It's just the back legs and a part of the seat. He threw it out, hearing her laughter in his ears.

"I hate you," he replies, but she only shrugs and says that's ok. She doesn't mind.

Screw you.

"Ignore her," Scorpius and Jenna say. He tries, but it's like she waits for him at the elevator. She clambers in after him and chatters the whole way down. Her uncle used to work on the police force breaking up gay rallies.

Screw you.

It's Rose that shuts her up, eventually. Rose's lips on hers, until she shudders, pulling away. She shrieks, cussing.

"Fags!" She yells, wiping violently at her mouth. "Dirty fags."

"Thanks for that, sexy." says Rose, blowing her a kiss. She howls, sounding wild, and runs upstairs.

"Bye," he calls after her, laughing. What was she to him? Nothing.

Screw her.


	20. Disaster

_**I have been taking prompts from an online website. Today's is disaster? I think. I'm too lazy to check. **_

….

He could only shiver, knowing that outside, people were dying. Albus could hear screams and calls for help, and he couldn't do anything. He tried to sit up, tried to move. His legs, though, were trapped under a large pile of rubble, and he had no way of moving.

It was hard to listen to people dying, knowing he could help, if Albus could just get all this damn stuff off of him. He attempted to move again, but only felt a sharp pain in his side. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"_Help! Someone, please! I need help!_"

Albus did not cry out like everyone else. He was confident he could get himself out, and didn't want to bother anyone's time. Clearly, as soon as he got all this out of the way, he'd be fine. His legs didn't feel broken, merely numb. Numb, they could fix, right? He just needed to get himself out of this building, collapsing around him, and he'd be fine.

He was twenty-nine years old, his hair dark and his eyes calm. He was confident about his survival, because nothing hurt. Jenna and Scorp and everyone else would be safe, calmly waiting for him outside, if he could just get out. He wasn't going to die, he was twenty-nine. Jenna was pregnant. He had to stay alive, because Jenna was pregnant.

He sat for hours, trying to pull himself out. Outside, he could hear others, some being moved to safety, some searching for people. The worst of all were the voices that slowly withered over time, their owners dying painful deaths, and then at the end, there would be high shrieks as they realised they'd reached the end. That wouldn't be him. He wasn't going to die.

Hours. Hours. It was now night time and he hadn't made much progress. How soon until he _did _die, of hunger and exhaustion? His fingernails were bloodied, trying to pull himself out, and he threw up every few hours.

"_Albus?_" yelled a voice from above him, and then he looked up, to see his uncle Ron's dirty face. Ron jumped down from the ledge he was on, landing beside Albus. "It's been hours! Are you okay?"

"Can't feel my leg," Albus mumbled, pointing at the pile of rocks spread across his legs. He winced as Uncle Ron moved down towards his leg, pulling rocks off of him. He didn't want to see his legs.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I dunno. No one's been reporting anything."

"Nothing?"

"Complete black out."

Ron pulled the last rock off of him, then paused. He leaned down, gently tapping his nephew's legs. Albus and Ron sat there motionless for almost fifteen seconds before Albus' leg twitched in reaction. Albus wasn't looking, his eyes shut.

"I'm going to pick you up, okay? Your legs are probably sore." His legs were probably _useless_, Ron thought to himself, but he didn't want to scare Albus.

"Alright."

"You feel okay? No pain anywhere?"

"I'm bleeding in a few places, but no pain."

Ron nodded. "You'll be fine, then, I'm sure." Except for his legs. But Ron was sure he'd be fine, the Healers would figure something out to do with his legs. He'd be fine.

He had to be.


	21. Reporters

It was very hard to stand out amongst his family. His dad was a famous Auror and his mum used to play professional Quidditch. His uncles George and Ron ran a fantastic joke shop, and Aunt Hermione was a well-known fighter for elf and other magical creature's rights. Beyond that, everyone knew the entire Weasley family had been involved in the Battle at Hogwarts. That they had lost a son there. The Weasleys, who had taken care of _the _Boy-Who-Lived for years.

How was Albus supposed to react, when his every move was watched and recorded? When reporters would ask him questions and write down his every response. He hated it, all the questions and the articles about his life. Those reporters knew nothing about him beyond a few heated comments. And often, when Albus got mad, he said rude, false things.

Mum and Dad tried to keep them away from the reporters, but sometimes it was hard. They would be followed on trips to the park, or to the store, just bothering them like insects. Their parents couldn't be with them all the time, and the press had a field day talking about how the Potters babied and coddled their children, instead of preparing the kids for the real world.

Ginny Potter had adamantly informed her boss that she didn't like all the attention on her kids, but there wasn't much he could do. He told her he had no power to stop the other parts of the Daily Prophet from going after her kids.

"I'm only in charge of sports, nothing else."

But, one day, the reporters were going to go too far, and Albus was going to punch one of them, whatever the consequences. He didn't like them, and they didn't care about his personal space. Worse, if someone ever found out about Scorp, and their relationship was smeared across headlines...Albus just might have to resort to burning a few houses down.


	22. Tower in the Sky

_We could build a tower up into the sky. _

_We could be happy, if you gave yourself the chance. _

_But you turn away from the pleasant things,_

_And you only allow in the suffering. _

_._

_We could build a tower up into the sky._

_Everyone would wonder at its size._

_But I've never seen you smile, only frown._

_There's only way you're going-and that's down. _

_._

_We could build a tower up into the sky._

_If you just gave me half an hour, you'd see_

_How happy you could be with me._

_A world of delight without all the sting._

_._

_We could build a tower up into the sky. _

_Wouldn't you like it, to be so high?__  
Everyone would marvel, everyone would stare,_

_at the two lovers up in the air. _

_._

_We could build a tower up into the sky. _

_We almost tried that once, and you almost died. _

_And now you're too scared to even try,_

_I'm trying to tell you, I'm sure you'd fly. _

_._

_We could build a tower up into the sky. _

_Hide from the world, not worry or cry. _

_But you're gone from me now, in this place._

_I'm all alone now, in my sadness and grace. _

_._

_We could build a tower up into the sky. _

_Though the world's seemed to end now and I can't understand why. _

_And I'm crying so hard, holding in the pain,_

_Waiting for you here in the pouring rain._

_._

_We could build a tower up into the sky. _

_You would see the world as it's meant to be seen. _

_You could smile and sing the way you once did._

_I could hold your hand and stand in the wind. _

_._

_We could build a tower up into the sky._

_No one would hurt us or say nasty things._

_No one could reach you, no one could find-_

_the way you saved me, when dying I tried. _

_._

_We could build a tower up into the sky._

_Albus and Scorpius, names intertwined. _

_Connected in history, connected in hope. _

_And my whole entire life, no longer a joke. _

_._

_We could build a tower up into the sky. _

_We could be together, if you gave yourself the freedom._

_But you've wrapped yourself in chains, thrown away the key. _

_Now all I've got of you are simply old, old dreams. _

_._

_We could build a tower up into the sky. _

_My parents wouldn't mind it, your parents wouldn't die. _

_You'd be so ever joyful there in my arms, and here with me today,_

_If you'd only not left me in the cold and dark, when we've gotten old and grey. _


	23. The Lace Dress

His mum is wearing the lace dress in the picture. It's a beautiful, but very out-dated, lace dress. The same dress he saw in his grandmum's wedding photo. Albus knows its the same dress sitting in their attic, packed away in a box. He's seen it many times, digging up there with Teddy, James, and Lily. It's folded up neatly and wrapped up in in a protective charm to keep it from being chewed on by moths. It was clearly put away with the future in mind.

Albus has passed it a thousand times, playing games in the attic, or walking by the picture of his mum in it. He's never really thought about it-the fact that it's a wedding dress. His _mum's _wedding dress. Already thirty years old when Ginny had put it on the first time, it was now faded and browning. Lily, most certainly, would not be wearing it to her wedding, assuming she _would _one day get married. Ginny had offered it to anyone who wanted it.

So, with the dress unclaimed, Albus decided to take it to Madame Malkin's-which was now being run by her great-niece, as Madam Malkin had retired over fifteen years ago-and ask for it to be repaired with new, nice lace. It was tucked away inside the store for almost five months, the seamstress working on it in complete secret. When it was returned, Albus was very pleased. The dress was now more modern and at the same time, classic looking. Perfect.

A year later, the twenty-three year old stood in front of his fiancee, who was wearing the lace dress that his grandmum, his mum, and now his new wife had all worn. A picture was taken and hung up right next to the one of Ginny and the one of Molly. She looked lovely. Even though the dress was put up into the attic of their home, Albus knew the dress was not yet done. There would always be a new marriage at some time in the Weasley family.


End file.
